


Forever

by wisia



Series: Dangerous Upgrades [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra's will be forever if he can help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ra’s al Ghul centric, also one sided Ra’sTim. Kind off something redundantthinking said. Also, an extra for the “Dangerous Upgrades” verse. Set some time in the future before the fic actually begins but also way after “The First Time” extra.

The future had gone far indeed, farther than Ra’s could have ever conceived. When he turned his eyes to the glass to look beyond into the stars and into the galaxies, Ra’s felt the beauty of space then. The sight welled up within him and his contemplation the longer he gazed upon that sight. Ra’s was far from the Earth he was born and farther still from his own beginnings that he could barely even recalled it. Yet it was still the same. The world held the utmost beauty that Ra’s has ever seen and knew to be true.

It was a shame that such a world, that this entire vast universe should still be so polluted by men. It was more than irritating that even after all this time, Ra’s still had yet to destroy humanity and begin everything anew.

“Again, Detective,” Ra’s said and turned away from the window. “You have thwarted my plans again.”

Timothy didn’t answer. He couldn’t. Not with how Ra’s had him gagged and bound. Still, Timothy made the deepest rudest noise he could.

“You still defy me after all these years,” Ra’s said slowly. “I suppose I still hope that you could be swayed.”

Timothy made another noise in his throat. It was enough that Ra’s pressed a hand against that cheek. Gently. He could feel the muscles in Timothy’s jaw jump in protest and just the slightest hint of shiver.

“Yes,” Ra’s said. “No matter. I have you, and that is enough for the moment.”

Timothy glared at him with those enchanting eyes, and a sudden wave of nostalgia struck Ra’s. It moved him to take off the gag. Timothy cursed loudly and violent. Ra’s graciously allowed him. Timothy would not speak later when the final preparations were done. It was a long while before Timothy could calm himself down and speak rationally.

“Tell me,” Timothy asked. “Why won’t you let me die?”

Ra’s merely smiled. “I cannot die when my work is still unfinished. This wrong of man has spread farther than it should have. The evils of men should have been contained upon Earth, and you and him has made it possible.”

Timothy snorted. “You can trick everyone else but not me. I know you. You’re afraid of death.”

“I am not,” Ra’s denied even as he felt his heart twitched at the word.

“You are,” Tim said firmly. “I always knew there was a reason why you didn’t like Jason.”

“He was an abomination,” Ra’s spat out. “He was never meant to live again, and my foolish daughter did it. Made him alive once more.”

Timothy met his gaze evenly. “And you are not meant to live forever.”

“I will,” Ra’s swore. “And you will be my company till the end of all time.”

Timothy remained silent, refusing to speak. Ra’s commanded his men to take Timothy away for the new implants. He looked out upon the stars and galaxies again. He would live. He will not die and could not die.


End file.
